Panti Pijat Scounting Legion
by Rie Mikaze
Summary: "Eren yang kakinya terkilir dan divonis tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah untuk keesokan harinya, disuruh sang Ibu untuk memijatkan kakinya di Panti pijat baru yang bernama Panti Pijat Scounting Legion. Dan bagaimana jika sang pemijat itu adalah Rivaille?" Disclaimer ; All Characters belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast.
1. Chapter 1

Preview!

"Eren yang kakinya terkilir dan divonis tidak akan bisa masuk sekolah untuk keesokan harinya, disuruh sang Ibu untuk memijatkan kakinya di Panti pijat baru yang bernama Panti Pijat Scounting Legion. Dan bagaimana jika sang pemijat itu adalah Rivaille?"

**_Disclaimer ; All Characters belong to Hajime Isayama-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast. Happy Reading!_**

- **Chapter 1 -**

"Ah! Itai yo Kaa-san!" Keluh anak itu ketika Ibunya mencoba memijat kakinya yang terkilir.

"Gomen-gomen." Kata sang Kaa-san mencoba menenangkan anaknya.

"Ne, Eren. Berhubung Kaa-san kurang mengerti masalah pijat-memijat, bagaimana jika kamu mencoba panti pijat yang baru itu? Kaa-san lupa apa namanya tapi Kaa-san rasa itu panti pijat yang bagus karena anak teman Kaa-san yang pernah terkilir juga pijat disitu dan langsung sembuh besoknya." Ajak sang Ibu yang antusias.

"Langsung sembuh? Aku tidak percaya. Memangnya di iklan bisa langsung sembuh." Tegas anak yang diketahui bernama Eren Yeager itu.

"Kamu ini. Bisakah Kau tidak membantah kata-kata Kaa-san ini? Kaa-san hanya khawatir padamu Eren!" Bentak sang Kaa-san sambil menjewer telinga anaknya.

"I-Itai! Itai! Itai Kaa-san!" Balas Eren pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Kaa-sannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kamu bisa terkilir begini? Apa kau berurusan dengan anak-anak nakal lagi." Tanya sang Kaa-san.

"Tidak, Kaa-san." Jawab Eren singkat.

"Lalu? Jelaskan pada Kaa-san?" Tanya sang Kaa-san lagi dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak apa-apa Kaa-san." Jawab Eren bersikeras tidak ingin memberitahu Kaa-sannya.

_"Mana mungkin aku bilang kalau kakiku terkilir saat mencoba mengintip Senpai-senpaiku yang sedang ganti baju." Jawab Eren dalam hati. _

"Baiklah. Mungkin Mikasa mau menjawab pertanyaan Kaa-san jika kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

_"APA?!" Jerit Eren dalam hati._

"Kaa-san, kadang kala ada saatnya dimana seorang laki-laki ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri." Kata Eren tegas dan serius memandang Kaa-sannya.

"Tapi Eren," Melihat keseriusan anaknya Carla Yeager nama dari Kaa-san Eren itu pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk memaksa anaknya memberitahukan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"hah. Baiklah Kaa-san mengerti Eren." Jawab sang Kaa-san sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya.

_"YESH! Aku Menang!" Jerit Eren dalam hati._

_"Eren kecilku sudah tumbuh menjadi anak yang berguna bagi bangsa dan Wall Sina rupanya. Kaa-san bangga padamu, Eren." Kata sang Kaa-san juga didalam hatinya dan mencoba mengusap air matanya yang tidak jatuh itu._

"Kaa-san kenapa?" Tanya Eren bingung melihat tingkah laku Kaa-sannya.

"Ah! Tidak! Tidak apa-apa, Eren. Ne Eren, bagaimana menurutmu tentang penawaran Kaa-san tadi? Kaa-san tidak ingin kau libur sendiri dari sekolah karena kakimu yang terkilir itu." Tawar sang Kaa-san kembali.

Eren mencoba berpikir sejenak mengenai tawaran Kaa-sannya itu, "Uhm, Baiklah Kaa-san Aku pun tidak ingin berlama-lama dirumah dan mendengar ceramah gratis dari Kaa-san setiap hari."

**_"Tak!"_** Eren dihadiahi jitakan keras dari sang Kaa-san yang sukses mengenai kepalanya.

- **Skip Time –**

Terlihat sepasang Ibu dan Anak turun dari mobil sedan mewah. Maklum keluarga Eren termasuk Keluarga yang tergolong sangat mampu dan terpangdang di Distrik Wall Sina.

"Um, Kaa-san rasa disini tempatnya." Kata sang Ibu mencoba menyamakan tulisan dikertas dengan tulisan dipapan besar yang terpampang dibangunan itu.

"Panti Pijat Scounting Legion." Kata Eren mengucapkan nama panti pijat itu.

"Nanda sore? (Apa itu?) nama yang aneh untuk sebuah panti pijat. Kaa-san yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanya Eren mencoba menyakinkan Kaa-sannya."

"Um, Tidak salah Eren." Jawab sang Kaa-san yakin, "Yasudah, lebih baik kita masuk dari pada diam disini." Ajak sang Kaa-san dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Eren.

Selesai dengan urusan administrasi yang diurus oleh sang Kaa-san, Eren pun dipersilahkan untuk menunggu diruangan pijat.

_"Hum, lumayan bagus untuk ukuran sebuah Panti Pijat. " Kata Eren dalam hati sambil duduk disebuah ruangan sendirian lebih tepatnya dikamar khusus untuk pijat itu._

**_"Tok! Tok! Tok!"_** Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan kemudian munculah sosok yang Eren amat kenal.

"Maaf, sudah membuat Anda menunggu lama." Kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu sambil menunjukan senyum diwajahnya atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringai itu.

Eren pun kaget dan menjerit, "R-RIVAILLE-SENSEI!"

To Be Continued!

Konichiwa, Mikaze Rie desu. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya ini. Ini fic ke-dua Saya yang terbilang masih newbie ini jadi mohon maklumi jikalau ada kesalahan kata atau lainnya. At last, Review Please! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Disclaimer ; All Characters belong to_****_Hajime Isayama-sensei. Many thanks to Sensei for creating such a great series and cast. Happy Reading!_**

**_"Tok! Tok! Tok!"_**_ Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dan kemudian munculah sosok yang Eren amat kenal._

_"Maaf, sudah membuat Anda menunggu lama." Kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk itu sambil menunjukan senyum diwajahnya atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai seringai itu._

_Eren pun kaget dan menjerit, "R-RIVAILLE-SENSEI!" _

* * *

- **Chapter 2 –**

* * *

"S-sensei?" Masih dalam keadaan kaget dengan mulut yang menganga Eren mencoba mengucek-ucek matanya berharap orang yang dia lihat itu bukan Guru Killer yang ditakuti seantero sekolahnya.

"A-apa yang Sensei lakukan disini? Apa Sensei juga ingin dipijat? Hehe, Tapi maaf Sensei ini ruanganku bisakah Sensei pindah ke ruangan lain?" Kata Eren yang polos dan lancang.

"GULP!" Eren menelan ludahnya sendiri lantaran omongan tak juga digubris oleh Guru Killer yang bernama Rivaille itu. Sekali lagi Eren mencoba mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk menanyai Rivaille kembali.

"S-sensei?" Lagi-lagi Rivaille dengan kejamnya tidak membalas panggilan Eren. Rivaille dengan santainya tetap masuk dan menutup pintu.

" Panggil Aku Rivaille. Kita tidak sedang berada disekolah saat ini. Tolong jaga mulutmu Eren Yeager." Jawab Rivaille tajam.

"E-eh?" Eren cengo karena tiba-tiba Rivaille menyuruhnya untuk membuang embel-embel Sensei yang selama ini tidak pernah lepas ia lepas dari mulutnya.

Melihat ekspresi konyol Eren, Rivaille pun menghela nafas dan mulai merapikan peralatannya.

"Baiklah, terserah kau ingin memanggilku apa." Pasrah Rivaille setelah melihat wajah Eren yang menurutnya dalam keadaan tragis itu.

"S-sensei? Anda belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi? Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Eren gugup. Tak sedikitpun Eren beprasangka kalau kedatangan Rivaille keruangannya untuk menjadi Massagernya.

_ "Mungkinkah Sensei tahu kalau Aku mencoba mengintip Senpai-senpai sewaktu mereka ganti pakaian atau kejadian setelah itu? Ketika-" _

"Ketika kau mencoba berlari dan akhirnya terjatuh dan menyebabkan kakimu terkilir?" Jawab Rivaiile menatap Eren sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"E-eh? EH?" Eren menjerit Horror ketika mendengar Rivaille melanjutkan kalimat hatinya yang belum selesai yang ia ucapkan tadi.

_"DIA TAHU!"_ kembali hati Eren menjerit mendengar pernyataan Rivaille yang benar-benar sempurna itu.

"Yah! Aku tahu Eren Yeager." Jawab Rivaille kembali dengan nada datar dan ekspresi yang datar yang sangat berhasil membuat Eren membeku ditempat.

"B-begitu ya? Ahaha." Eren tertawa garing sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar pernyataan Rivaille.

"Lalu apakah tujuan Sensei datang kesini untuk menghukumku? Aku sudah merima hukuman secara tidak langsung ini Sensei, bisakah kau sedikit membuka jendela hatimu pada keadaanku sekarang ini?" Eren memelas dan dengan polos sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua telapak tangannya seperti yang ia lakukan ketika dia sedang berdoa di Kuil.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini Eren Yeager?" Jawab Rivaille sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Eren dengan intens.

"Eh? P-pijat kaki." Eren menjawab jujur dan terlewat polos.

_"Eh- Mungkinkah? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin!"_ Hati Eren menyangkal kesimpulan yang ia sedang ia pikirkan.

Melihat Rivaille yang sedang serius menyiapkan lotion dan minyak, Eren pun merasa kesimpulannya tadi sudah menemui titik terang. Eren berharap kesimpuannya salah dan mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk kembali membuka mulutnya,

"A-ano?" Eren gugup dan menelah ludahnya sendiri.

"Apakah Sensei adalah orang yang akan memijat kakiku?" Tanya Eren harap-harap cemas.

"Lalu Kau pikir untuk apa Aku disini Eren Yeager?" Jawab Rivaille datar sambil membawa baju tipis khusus pijat, Mirip seperti Baju handuk tapi lebih tipis dan berwarna pink soft, Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Eren.

_"Sudah Aku duga." _Jerit Eren dalam hati sambil menunjukan wajah prihatinnya.

"Ano, Sensei? Entah kenapa setelah berbicara denganmu Kakiku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, Aku yakin sudah merasa sembuh sekarang. Terima Kasih banyak, Sensei." Kata Eren tersenyum yakin berharap cara ini kembali berhasil seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap ibunya agar tidak bertanya kepada Mikasa tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya itu.

Rivaille hanya terdiam melihat Eren yang jelas sedang beracting.

"Oleh karena itu, Aku permisi dulu Sensei." Eren memaksakan kakinya yang sakit untuk berpura-pura berjalan normal dan sudah memegang Knop pintu untuk menuju keluar.

Tanpa aba-aba Rivaille mendorong kembali pintu dan—

"BUK! BUK! BUK!" Rivaille menendang kaki Eren.

"KYAA! SAKIIIT!" Eren tumbang ditempat san segera memeluk kakinya sambil menahan tangis.

"Kau pikir Aku sama dengan gadis-gadis itu Eren?" Kata Rivaille menjambak rambut Eren. Adegannya mirip seperti sidang pengadilan episode Shingeki no Kyojin.

"M-maafkan Aku sensei, hiks!" Kata Eren terisak dan sudah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Tak tega dengan perlakuanya sendiri Rivaille pun membantu Eren berdiri dan memapahnya sampai ke ranjang.

_"Hiks! Sial! Kenapa aku menangis? Si pendek ini tega sekali! Awas saja kalau aku sembuh. Aku bersumpah akan menusuk ban sepedamu itu!" _Sumpah Eren dalam hati.

"Jangan menyumpahiku yang tidak-tidak Eren." Kata Rivaille datar.

"E-eh?! B-bagaimana kau tau?" Jawaban Eren reflex.

"Baru saja Kau mengakuinya." Jawab Rivaille datar lagi.

_ "Sialan Kau pendek! Aku akan benar-benar menusuk ban sepedamu! Kau tunggu saja!" _ Kembali Eren berikrar pada dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit setelah insiden tadi Eren hanya duduk diranjang menunggu Rivaille.

_"Kapan mulainya si? Buruan pendek!"_ Gerutu Eren dalam hati.

"Maafkan saya atas kelancangan tadi Tuan Eren, sebelum proses pemijatan ini dimulai Anda dimohon untuk mengganti baju Anda dengan baju yang khusus itu." Rivaille menunuk baju yang ada disamping ranjang yang Eren duduki.

_"Gah! Ada apa dengan si pendek ini?!" _Kembali hati Eren berbicara mewakili mulutnya.

"S-sensei? Ada apa denganmu?" Tatap Eren pada Rivaille yang penasaran akan perubahan sifatnya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Sayangnya, Rivaille hanya diam seribu bahasa.

Eren mendesah pasrah akan Rivaille yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Eren pun mulai membuka lipatan baju yang diserahkan Rivaille tadi.

**"GLUP!" **Eren menelan ludah akan ukuran bajunya yang begitu mini. Hanya sebatas paha mirip dengan rok perempuan yang sering dia lihat disekolahnya.

"S-sensei? Benarkah aku harus memakai ini? Aku rasa Aku hanya butuh pemijatan dikaki dan tidak perlu sampai mengganti bajuku kan?" Eren mencoba menolak kesimpulan pertama yang ia buat tadi.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Tempat Pijat ini tidak ingin menyebabkan kotor pada baju Anda setelah meninggalkan tempat ini. Jadi, Tuan dimohon untuk mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku disini." Jawab Rivaille disertai senyum palsunya.

_"Gah! Mataku silau!" _Lebay Eren dalam hati ketika Rivaille memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Hah, Baiklah." Kata Eren pasrah.

"Ano, Sensei? Bisakah kau bersikap normal seperti biasanya saja? Aku canggung melihatmu seperti itu, ehehe." Protes Eren sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau yang meminta, Eren Yeager." Jawab Rivaille kembali datar dan kembali ke personality yang semula.

"_Cepat sekali_." Keluh Eren dalam hati.

Eren mulai membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya dan ketika tidak sengaja memergoki Rivaille yang memandangnya dengan intens, Eren pun kembali membuka mulutnya.

"S-sensei, bisakah kau membalikan badanmu sebentar?" Kata Eren sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Eren Yeager? Aku tidak tertarik denganmu dan mungkin punyaku lebih indah dari pada punyamu." Rivaille sambil membalikan badannya.

"Gah! Apa maksudmu, sensei?! Pernyataanmu itu ambigu sekali, Aku tidak tau kalau kau sampai memikirkan hal mesum seperti itu." Eren menjerit kesal dan cepat-cepat membuka bajunya.

_"Tch! Ternyata Guru Killer seperti dia bisa berkata mesum juga rupanya. Shock aku dibuatnya." _ Kesal Eren dalam hati.

"Aku sudah selesai, Sensei." Eren malu-malu sambil menarik-narik bagian bawah bajunya.

"Baiklah. Baringkan tubuhmu sekarang." Rivaille mulai menuangkan minyak ketangannya dan mengoleskannya pada bagian kaki Eren yang terkilir.

Selang 15 menit bagian kaki Eren yang terkilir sudah dipijat dan Eren pun sudah mulai merasakan kalau kakinya sudah merasa baikan.

_"Woow, ternyata Sensei memang bisa memijit."_ Puji Eren daam hati.

Rivaille pun mulai memijat bagian paha Eren sekarang dan—

"Ahahaha." Eren reflex meutup mulutnya.

"M-maaf, Sensei Aku merasa geli kalo pahaku dipegang."

"Hm, menarik." Rivaille sedikit menyeringai.

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu Sensei?" Rivaille tidak menjawab.

"Ah, abaikan saja." Eren menutup matanya sambil menahan mulutnya agar tidak tertawa.

"Buka kain bagian atas Eren?" Pinta Rivaille.

"Eh? Haruskah?" Protes Eren. Tahu protesnya tidak akan membuahkan hasil Eren pun menurut saja.

Rivaille mulai memijat bagian perut Eren lalu naik, naik dan naik tepat dibagian dada Eren. Eren berusaha mengabaikan dan menganggap itu bagian dari acara memijatnya. Rivaille menyentuh putting Eren dan mencubit lembut putingnya.

"Hm." Erang mengerang.

_"Eh? Eh? EEEEEEEEH?" _Jerit Eren dalam hati.

* * *

**To be Contiyuth! *Slaped***

Ah! Gomen, aku merasa tidak sanggup buat ngetik kelanjutannya. Chapter depan harus naik rate kah? Review, Please.

* * *

Spada! XDDD Tengah malam disini ^o^/ *engga ada yg nanya oi*

Ada yang menunggu kelanjutanya FF ini kah? Maaf lama banget. Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca apalagi review, follow or favorite. Ureshii desu ;; U ;; *nangis GaJe*

Thanks buat Zane Zavina, KurouSama, Kizuna89, radixcoffe, Kagamine Micha, Ruby Laoro, Rizanami & Para Silent Reader diluar sana. *Peluk satu-satu*

Makasih udah Review dan semoga suka ama kelanjutannya dan Mohon maklumi juga kalau ada kesalahan kata atau tanda baca. Masih belajar .

* * *

At Last. DLDR, No Flame ofz.


End file.
